Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 9 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 1 } $
Explanation: $ = 5 \times 9 + 10 \times 8 $ $ = 45 + 10 \times 8 $ $ = 45 + 80 $ $ = 125 $